Mi amor, tú
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Sakura es una mujer ya. Han pasado años desde la última vez en que lo vio a él, a Sasuke, y los recuerdos de su ser la persiguen cada día. Ella relata cómo lleva su vida, cómo lo recuerda... y sus más profundos pensamientos. SasuSaku OneShot.


**Apenas ayer subí un OneShot sobre Sasuke (Memorias de un vengador) en primera persona. Esta vez es sobre Sakura. A ambos los escribí hace meses, y por un concurso al que me apunté, recién ahora tengo la oportunidad real de subirlos. **

**No es la Sakura del presente, es un futuro alternativo, pero claro, dentro de las posibilidades del manga. **

_**MI AMOR, TÚ.**_

"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?", me pregunto hoy bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Que rápido que pasan los días, como si las horas fuesen minutos. Es gracioso pensar, con gran ironía, que cuando uno espera algo con muchas ansias, el tiempo corre a paso de tortuga.

Recuerdo que cuando te fuiste, cuando éramos niños de doce años, el tiempo se detuvo ante mis ojos. Los días se hacían eternos sin la presencia de tus ojos negros y tu mirada profunda.

El vacio en mí crecía y las ganas de verte me hacían imposible despertar cada día y recordar que ya no estabas. "¿Volverá? ¿Naruto logrará traerlo?", era lo que yo pensaba.

Sin embargo, hoy me encuentro bajo este árbol en un día caluroso, descansando de mis deberes por unos momentos, y con el pecho más tranquilo que en esas épocas. Tengo una agenda bastante ocupada, yendo de aquí para allá, no me alcanzan los minutos para ser la encargada del cuerpo médico de Konoha, ni tampoco para realizar simples misiones y tareas que me encomiendan como Jounin que soy. Pero lo hago y mantengo mi cabeza todo el tiempo ocupada y pensando en las obligaciones. Al menos así, me distraigo un poco de la melancolía.

Además, desde que sé que no volverás jamás, el tiempo se me pasa volando, porque eras lo que yo siempre había ansiado que regresara a mi vida. Ahora que no tengo nada que esperar, mi vida es monótona, rápida y normal. Los años corren como el viento. Se van y no vuelven.

Lo que fue y lo que pudo ser.

Los insultos dichos y los halagos perdidos.

Los golpes dados y las caricias soñadas.

El odio recibido y el amor no correspondido.

Ya nada puede hacerse. Sigo hoy con mi vida. Sigo adelante.

…Pero no puedo evitar mirar atrás y preguntarme si de verdad todo ha terminado de esa forma. No puedo evitar preguntarme si en realidad no estaré durmiendo y nada de esto es real.

…Y es real. Y duele. Duele mucho.

…Pero la vida continúa. Continúa sin ti. Sin tus miradas. Sin tu presencia. Yo continúo. Pero sin ti, es diferente. Todo es diferente.

Al menos, antes tenía esperanzas que me mantenían con el corazón latiendo. Hoy mi corazón no es más que un pedazo de plástico muerto. No es nada.

Mi corazón dejó de latir con el tuyo.

Te llevaste la ilusión, y dejaste aquí todo este amor, que era sólo para ti. ¿Y qué hacer ahora con este cariño y con esta inmensa cantidad de palabras no dichas, de caricias no dadas?

Me las guardo en lo más profundo del pecho, dentro de un cajón con llave, donde nadie lo encuentre. Donde yo no pueda alcanzarlo, donde yo no pueda verlo y llorar.

…Y sin embargo la llave yace en mi bolsillo, y por las noches de media luna miro las estrellas y no puedo evitar abrir ese maldito cajón lleno de recuerdos, lleno del amor no dado. Y comienzo a llorar, porque no puedo evitar recordar tu pequeña sonrisa cuando me dijiste "eres una molestia", bajo aquel cielo oscuro, ni cuando me dijiste "gracias", por primera y última vez.

…Por primera y última vez.

Durante el día soy así: Sonrío a todos. Curo a las personas. Hago el papeleo importante. Cumplo las más complicadas misiones. Parezco una kunoichi jounin normal.

Sin embargo, detesto pasar por al lado de aquella banca en la que una vez me dejaste. Detesto mirar el Bosque de la Muerte, porque recuerdo que a partir de allí comenzó todo.

También me desagrada la nieve, porque en mi mente te veo por primera vez con esos ojos de asesino.

Soy fuerte. Soy inteligente. Soy hermosa. Tengo todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía… y a la vez no tengo nada… porque cambiaría todas y cada una de esas cualidades por verte sonreír aunque sea una vez más.

"Lo ha superado. Ha superado la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no la ven? Está totalmente bien", oigo que dicen.

…Ingenuos…

Cuando vi tu cadáver, fue como una apuñalada directa en el corazón… no quiero ni recordarlo. Tengo ya 27 años… pero pareciera que fue ayer cuando tú y Naruto lucharon a muerte en aquel lugar.

Nunca quise remover mucha tierra. Siempre evadí los detalles de aquella pelea que se dieron, la última pelea. Yo no estuve presente ese día de guerra; pero hay dos cosas que sé:

La primera es que Naruto pretendía que volvieras o morirse contigo en el intento. Pero no deseaba tu muerte. Fue algo inevitable. Según él, con el último golpe que se dieron, ambos pretendían morir. Tú, Sasuke-kun, porque considerabas inevitable que después de todo lo sucedido; los errores cometidos y el mal hecho, murieras. Y Naruto, porque se sentía tan frustrado si no podía traerte a casa, que prefería morirse e irse contigo.

Sólo que él no murió.

Cuando llegamos con el equipo médico a auxiliarlos, no pude evitar ser una egoísta e ir primero a revisarte a ti, el enemigo más grande y peligroso de la aldea. El bastardo cómplice de dos de los shinobis más fuertes de la historia; Madara y Kabuto. De todos logramos encargarnos al final, pero tú seguías con vida. Tenías que seguir vivo hasta luchar contra Naruto; ese era tu destino final.

…En fin. No sé por qué lo hice, pero mi instinto me llevó primero a ti.

En el momento que llegamos, comenzó a llover a cantaros. El tiempo estaba horrible.

Desesperadamente revisé tu pulso sin dudarlo. No encontraba señal de vida. No respirabas. No te movías. Sangrabas. Estabas lleno de heridas.

…Y mis lágrimas corrían como una cascada de recuerdos.

"¡Sakura-san!", me gritó uno de los médicos que estaba revisando a Naruto unos metros adelante. Recuerdo que antes de ir a ayudarlo, toqué por última vez tu piel, acariciando lentamente tu rostro, y recordé aquella vez en el puente, cuando creí que habías muerto. Sólo que esta vez era definitiva… no volverías.

Vi tu rostro por última vez; estaba lleno de paz. Tan quieto, tan callado. Creo que en el fondo era lo que siempre habías querido; ahora eras feliz porque ya no sufrías. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír de melancolía.

Sequé mis lágrimas y te di un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Me levanté y fui corriendo a ver a Naruto… y entonces es cuando viene la segunda cosa que sé.

Naruto estaba muy herido. Estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. No había tiempo para llevarlo a ningún lado, más que atenderlo ahí mismo. Todos los médicos dispusimos de nuestro chakra para hacerlo volver. Incluso Tsunade llegó a aparecerse, llena de sudor de tanto correr, en el lugar, y juntas lo salvamos.

Cuando despertó, apenas podía hablar. Respiraba jadeando, y no podía levantarse. "No hables, descansa ahora, Naruto", le pedí fingiendo una sonrisa. No quería que se enterara que te habías muerto. Quería postergarlo lo más que pudiese. Él necesitaba recuperarse.

Entonces una sorpresiva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro herido, y sus ojos azules me miraron de la más tierna forma posible. Su mano tomó la mía.

"Él… ahora… es… feliz, Sakura-chan. Lo vi. Estaba en paz… al fin… logré que… viera la luz… y hay algo que me dijo… que debo decirte…". Hago memoria y recuerdo como hacía lo imposible por articular palabras. Yo simplemente lo escuchaba atenta, sin comprender.

Él ya te había visto partir antes que yo.

"…Me dijo que lo sentía, Sakura-chan… perdónalo por todo…", me susurró Naruto.

Yo no quería llorar de nuevo. Quería estar bien por Naruto, pero Tsunade tocó mi hombro y me miró tiernamente.

"Desahógate", me ordenó. Entonces yo la miré y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, aferrándome a ella, y comencé a llorar. Lloré como nunca había llorado. Temblé, jadeé, grité. Todos me miraban, y no me importaba. Naruto sólo sonreía con los ojos tristes, pero sé que también quería llorar… sólo que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Ay… la melancolía. Odio recordar esto. Ahora por culpa de ello, una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, y mientras la seco, veo que a lo lejos se asoman sonriendo Naruto con Hinata de la mano. Estoy feliz por ellos, al fin encontraron la felicidad. Al fin Naruto encontró a quien amar sin obstáculos, y alguien que en verdad lo ame.

Sin embargo, los envidio a veces. Porque veo en ellos lo que yo nunca tendré en mi poder… alguien a quien amar.

No sé qué te habrá dicho Naruto el último día que pelearon. No sé de qué habrán hablado y discutido. No sé cómo te hizo reflexionar ni por qué le dijiste que lo sentías antes de partir al otro lado.

…Nunca quise preguntar nada para no mortificarme a mí misma.

Sólo sé que al final sí viste la luz, Sasuke-kun. Aunque ya no estés entre nosotros, te libraste del odio. Y ojalá con eso bastara. Pero al menos, uno de los dos es feliz. Ya que por otro lado, mi única luz eras tú. Ahora que no estás, todo se ha apagado para mí.

Y quiero que sepas una cosa… no niego que he tocado otras pieles. No niego que he besado otros labios.

Pero en todos ellos busqué encontrarte, en todos ellos, busqué a alguien que se pareciera a ti.

Al final, siempre logro sólo seguir engañándome a mí misma. Porque la realidad es, que eres tan irremplazable, que aunque me pasee por los brazos de otros hombres, nunca podré olvidarte.

…Te amo. Y esa es la única realidad que conozco.

Me reconforta y me llena de sosiego saber una simple cosa: Algún día, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver…

Mi amor, tú.

Mi primer… y mi único amor.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es decir, sé que no es precisamente un "felices por siempre", en realidad, es muy triste y quisiera con todo mi corazón que las cosas no terminaran así en la realidad.**

**Que es una probabilidad, la es. Sólo espero que no ocurra, como todo SasuSaku, claro está.**

**La verdad, sentí ganas de escribir algo así. Yo siempre fui más del tipo "finales felices", porque si se ponen a pensar, para finales tristes ya tenemos bastante de la vida cotidiana. **

**Sin embargo, no es malo caer un poco en la realidad de vez en cuando, y si soy sincera, me fue bastante sencillo escribir algo como esto, porque simplemente lo sentí tan real que las palabras fluían solas. **

**Además, no todo final es triste del todo.**

**"Algún día, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver", dijo Sakura con seguridad, sin dudarlo.**

**Eso es, porque incluso aunque en vida no vivan como nosotros los fans quisieramos, la realidad es que tarde o temprano se encontrarán del otro lado y al fin podrán estar juntos.**

**Tal y como Romeo y Julieta.**

**Si quieren, dejen reviews. Los leo atentamente y me encanta que me escriban.**

**Gracias, y saludos!**


End file.
